eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4799 (6 February 2014)
About As they leave the treatment room Carol asks Liam to call a cab. Liam phones David who immediately breaks off from kissing Nikki - he’ll be there in twenty minutes. Nikki covers her hurt and reassures David she won’t tell a soul. Terry talks to Dexter about removing the advert from his cab. Terry sees Nikki heading back from the Butchers’. She claims Rosie left a book there. Terry feels guilty when Nikki tells him he’s got what he wanted, she’s flying to Acapulco that night. Terry invites Bianca and the kids round for dinner. Carol’s grumpy when David arrives at the hospital. David assures Carol he’s okay with her refusing his proposal – he just needed some time. Unimpressed, Carol tells him all she wanted was time away from the people she might have given the cancer gene too but she faced them - that’s being a parent. David’s banished to the girls’ room. Tiffany informs David he has to water Timothy the spider plant; if he dies she’ll fail science. Bianca makes David come to Terry’s with her and the kids to give Carol some space before her chemo the next day. Nikki’s still there but has explained to Rosie that she’s leaving. Dinner’s awkward and David’s shocked when Nikki starts caressing his leg with her foot. Terry reveals he once wanted his own fleet of cabs but it’s all about the kids now. Nikki asks Terry to give her a lift to work but Bianca makes David do it. Terry’s uneasy but Bianca’s dismissive when he asks if she thinks something’s going on between David and Nikki. In the car, Nikki tells David she could easily put him on the passenger list, he could wake up tomorrow on the beach. She’s offering him a way out. David notes his passport’s in the office, he wouldn’t even need to go home. Nikki says all he has to do is drive... A defeated Masood sits on the kerb with his suitcase and tells Fatboy he’s not even a postman anymore. When Masood walks away leaving his phone and suitcase behind, Fatboy’s concerned that he might do something stupid. Tamwar’s not interested so Fatboy phones Shabnam who comes straight home from Enfield. Fatboy suggests they split up to find Masood but Shabnam just wants to see her brother. Embracing Tamwar, Shabnam shuts the door on Fatboy. Shabnam can’t believe how bad things have got with Masood but insists it’s on all of them to fix it. Carol’s reading a leaflet on chemotherapy when a drunk Masood turns up on her doorstep. He insists he’s come back for her before spotting the chemotherapy leaflet in her hand. Carol tells him all the girls will inherit from her is two rings, some cash and maybe breast cancer. Masood suggests she left him because she thought he couldn’t handle the big stuff – after all he can’t even keep his own family together. He starts sobbing and Carol reassures him. Whilst Masood’s in the bathroom Carol calls the Masoods’. Shabnam arrives and tells Masood to come home. Masood thinks she should hate him but she insists Allah loves him. When Masood explains his faith has gone, Shabnam suggests that’s the place to start. Tamwar’s gutted when he finds Shabnam and Masood praying together at home and won’t join them. Linda’s got microwave meals for her, Johnny and Whitney. Linda tells Mick Bianca said Whitney and Johnny slept together. When Whitney arrives she quickly realises why Linda’s invited her. Linda claims Johnny’s taken a lot of trouble getting ready for dinner but Johnny actually just been reading. Whitney warns Johnny that Linda thinks something happened between them. Annoyed, Johnny claims to Linda that Whitney’s pregnant. Linda’s thrilled, even when Johnny insists it would mean him dropping out of university. Furious, he asks if she’d rather he ruin his life than be gay? Linda’s fuming that Johnny lied and Mick has to defuse the situation. Mick later tells Linda she has to accept Johnny or she’ll drive him away. Whitney’s upset that Johnny thinks she could ruin his life and tells him to get a boyfriend - then maybe they can all move on. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes